Ahora estás conmigo
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Keigo Atobe, el Rey de Hielo de Hyotei es una persona que no siente nada. Imperturbable, inamovible, indiferente, frío... Pero el día de hoy, una tristeza profunda parece invadirlo. El día de hoy, Keigo Atobe recibirá un regalo inesperado. — Imperial Pair —
1. El Rey de Hielo

_Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada en este fandom, pero como hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermoso Rey de Hielo, no me podía quedar sin escribir nada 3_

_Esta historia está contada desde la perspectiva de Atobe. Es un two-shot y la segunda parte será subida el día del cumpleaños de Mitsu. _

_Declaración: Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen… sólo me obsesionan. _

**El Rey de Hielo.**

Agua en estado sólido.

Frío al tacto.

Color blanco níveo.

Él no era flexible ni maleable, más bien era firme e inamovible. Podían pasarle miles de desastres, pero él siempre permanecía inmutable a todo, como si nada lo afectara: como capitán de Hyotei, como heredero de la familia Atobe, como amigo, como adolescente… Él era sólido.

A pesar de su avasalladora personalidad, él no era alguien efusivo, ni le gustaba demostrar en público sus sentimientos. Es más, en toda la historia de Hyotei no se sabía que le hubiera dicho un _te quiero _a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos… Él era frío.

Y su piel, suave y aterciopelada, de un color anormalmente pálido, daba la impresión de ser de nieve pura.

¡Tal parece que la denominación de Rey de Hielo le quedaba perfecta!

Ni siquiera recordaba la primera vez que lo llamaron así, pero tuvo tal popularidad dentro de Hyotei, que no pudo librarse más de aquel título que parecía haberse acoplado tanto a su personalidad, que ahora podría jurar que hasta sus más cercanos no dudarían en catalogarlo así.

Tal vez era algo que él mismo se había buscado. Tal vez debería tratar de ser más sincero en sus sentimientos, más abierto a los demás mortales, no ubicarse por sobre los demás… Tal vez así recordarían que no era ningún iceberg, que también tenía sentimientos, que también podía sufrir, que también podía desmoronarse, que también él se sentía solo. Que él era un adolescente como todos los demás.

Sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón de jeans negro y se la pasó por los ojos sin aminorar el paso, aun cuando no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Hace minutos que sentía un tibio liquido recorrer sus mejillas y la garganta apretada, pero se negaba a sí mismo reconocer que estaba llorando, por suerte, la sorpresiva lluvia otoñal que caía a esas horas en Tokio, camuflaba a la perfección sus lágrimas.

Se detuvo en medio de la acera y exhaló un fuerte suspiro. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo, sólo sabía que lo único que quería era alejarse de ese elegante pero tedioso restaurant y no volver a ver a sus padres en lo que le restaba de vida ¡Es que ni siquiera sabía por qué se seguía desilusionando con ellos!

Lo sorprendente con él era que después de conocerlos durante toda su vida, aún seguía esperando algo de ellos: esperando preocupación, atención y afecto. Pero después de lo sucedido hoy, estaba más que convencido de no significar absolutamente nada para sus progenitores, sólo una obligación más dentro de una interminable lista ¡Ellos ni siquiera habían recordado que hoy era su cumpleaños! Y en vez de celebrar juntos como él había esperado, lo habían obligado a asistir a otro más de los innumerables compromisos sociales que siempre parecían tener… Que parecían ser más importantes que él mismo.

Su figura se encorvó y agachó la cabeza cuando sus lágrimas se hicieron más intensas, sus hombros se agitaban con suavidad, acoplándose a sus sollozos. Sentía cómo la gente caminaba apresuradamente a su alrededor, algunos corriendo para salvaguardarse de la lluvia, mientras él era la única figura inamovible en aquel lugar.

—¿Atobe? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso no ves que está lloviendo?

Escuchó esa voz seria y monótona reconociéndola enseguida, e instintivamente un gesto de fastidio se dibujó en su rostro. Justo ahora tenía que encontrarse con ese tipo. Justo ahora que se sentía más frágil que nunca debía mostrarle su debilidad a _él_ ¡Este día realmente auguraba ser completamente desastroso!

—¿Te sientes bien? —escuchó como el otro joven volvió a preguntar y pudo notar un tono distinto en su voz ¿Acaso era preocupación?

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando Tezuka? —dijo levantando el rostro, encarándolo con la mirada, y con el tono arrogante que ya se había vuelto habitual en su voz— El gran Ore-sama no conoce la palabra problemas.

—¿Entonces el gran Ore-sama llora por gusto?

Lo escuchó preguntar con voz seria nuevamente y su cuerpo se tensó de manera automática, desviando la mirada hacia la derecha buscó evadir la potente mirada parda fija en él ¿Cómo era que se había dado cuenta? Se supone que el perceptivo era él, no Tezuka. Se suponía que Tezuka no se daba cuenta de nada y no se interesaba en nada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con voz suave.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia Tezuka? Voy a terminar pensando que te interesas por mí —respondió altivamente de manera automática.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, era algo intrínseco a él, como una forma de autodefensa, era incapaz de mostrar su verdadero ser por miedo a ser lastimado. Y de todas formas, era verdad que nada de eso incumbía al capitán de Seigaku, quien de todas las personas del mundo, era quien menos podría entenderlo en estos momentos… Era obvio que el castaño tenía una vida perfecta. De hecho, era tan perfecto que lo sacaba de quicio.

—_Lo último que quiero es tu compasión, Tezuka. De ti podría soportarlo todo, menos eso. _

Volvió a desviar la mirada y se pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro, para quitarse las lágrimas y la humedad de la lluvia, escuchó como el otro muchacho soltaba un suspiro largo y cansado. La lluvia no parecía menguar, por el contrario, caía cada vez más fuerte sobre la ciudad y lo tenía a él completamente empapado. Se llevó ambas manos al cuerpo, rodeándose con ellas, en un vano intento por conservar el calor corporal que se le escapaba a través del delgado abrigo de lino azul, tratando de controlar los visibles temblores de su cuerpo. No supo precisar hace cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que la lluvia ya no caía sobre él y levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo, pudo ver aquel paraguas transparente que se encargaba de protegerlo.

Fijó su mirada enfrente otra vez y se dio cuenta que Tezuka había dado un par de pasos en su dirección y se le había acercado, de modo que ahora el paraguas del castaño los cubría a ambos. Pudo percatarse que la mirada marrón del capitán de Seigaku lo inspeccionaba con el ceño levente fruncido en un gesto que no era de molestia, sino más bien de inquietud. Él lo recorrió con la mirada, traía una bolsa plástica en sus manos, por lo que dedujo que había salido a comprar, e iba vestido adecuadamente para la lluvia, con una abrigadora chaqueta impermeable al igual que las zapatillas.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

—¿Qué? —preguntó alzando el tono de voz, sinceramente impresionado por la propuesta del castaño— ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Por qué Ore-sama habría de ir a tu casa?

—Tal vez porque es obvio que Ore-sama no tiene a donde ir.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso Tezuka? ¡Y ya deja de llamarme así! —dijo con voz fuerte y autoritaria en lo que trató de ser un reclamo, pero que terminó por sacarle una pequeña risa al castaño.

—¿Entonces por qué estás solo bajo la lluvia?

—Está bien, es verdad que no quiero ir a mi casa, pero eso no significa que no tenga a dónde ir —respondió con seriedad, sintiendo que los temblores de su cuerpo se hacían cada vez más intensos.

—¡Ya deja de ser tan orgulloso! ¿Qué no ves que si te quedas así corres el riesgo de padecer hipotermia? —dijo el castaño con gesto realmente molesto. Parecía ser que finalmente había agotado su limitada paciencia— ¡Vamos!

Vio incrédulo cómo Tezuka lo tomaba del brazo, justo por sobre el codo, y lo obligaba a girarse para avanzar nuevamente con rumbo desconocido, sólo que ésta vez se devolvía por el mismo lugar por donde había llegado. Trató de zafarse del agarre del castaño, pero le fue imposible, éste lo sostenía con fuerza y lo guiaba con la vista fija en frente, prácticamente sin reparar en su presencia o en su molestia.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó fastidiado cuando por fin se dio cuenta que el otro no lo soltaría.

—Ya te dije que a mi casa —le respondió con voz seria y neutral.

—¿Queda muy lejos? —preguntó con voz cansada y temblorosa, producto del terrible frío que sentía.

—Ya casi llegamos, está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y como prometiera el castaño, luego de unos cuantos metros más de caminata, por fin se detuvieron frente a una hermosa casa de estilo japonés tradicional y soltándole el brazo por primera vez en todo el trayecto, Tezuka sacó de su bolsillo la llave y entraron.

Agradeció internamente haber llegado ahí, el ambiente estaba temperado, por lo que el interior era cálido y agradable. Tezuka se quitó las zapatillas y él lo imitó con movimientos torpes, pues sentía que sus manos habían perdido la movilidad debido al frío.

—Ven —pidió el castaño mientras colgaba la chaqueta y el paraguas en el recibidor y lo miraba con seriedad— Te voy pasar ropa seca y sería bueno que te dieras una ducha, a ver si así logras revivir un poco.

—¿Qué les dirás a tus padres? ¿Crees que se molestaran porque me trajiste aquí? —quiso saber, principalmente porque no le gustaba ser una molestia.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarles? —el castaño se dio la vuelta para mirarlo extrañado, esa pregunta había sido rara— De todas formas, ellos no están, estoy solo en casa.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto Tezuka? —lo miró enarcando una ceja— Ni creas que te lo voy a agradecer, como dije, bien pude haber ido a un hotel, fuiste tú quien me trajo en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan paranoico? —le preguntó con voz seria.

No le quedó otra más que guardar silencio y frunciendo el entrecejo, siguió al castaño hasta lo que parecía ser su habitación. Había un par de raquetas colgadas ordenadamente en la pared y varias fotografías de cumbres importantes del mundo, no le sorprendió el excesivo orden, pues ¿Qué más se podría esperar de Kunimitsu Tezuka? Recorrió con la mirada la habitación por completo, hasta que sus ojos grises se toparon con la mirada entre curiosa y sorprendida del castaño.

—Seguro que te sorprende que alguien pueda tener una habitación tan pequeña —le comentó evidentemente irónico.

—No, sólo me sorprendió que era justo cómo la imaginaba.

—¿Te habías imaginado mi habitación? —le preguntó levantando las delgadas cejas en un gesto lleno de asombro.

—¡No! Yo… No… —tartamudeó un par de veces sin saber qué responder, hasta que finalmente volvió a tener el control de sí mismo— ¡Mejor dime dónde está el baño de una buena vez!

—Ahí —el castaño soltó un suspiro cansado y le indicó con la mano la puerta ubicada a sus espaldas, donde no dudó ni un segundo en entrar.

Sentir la tibia agua cayendo por su cuerpo fue lo mejor de la vida y poco a poco, notó cómo los músculos de su cuerpo que se sentían atrofiados por el frío, comenzaban a revivir. Permaneció minutos simplemente de pie bajo la regadera, disfrutando del masaje que le daba el agua a su piel, hasta que finalmente alargó la mano para alcanzar el gel de ducha. Sólo fue hasta cuando lo estaba esparciendo por su cuerpo que notó que ahora él y Tezuka compartirían aquel aroma y no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera.

—_¡Maldición! Además ahora debo soportar que mi propia piel me recuerde a él. _

Completamente enfadado, comenzó a quitarse de manera casi desesperada aquella aromática sustancia que le llenaba las fosas nasales y los recuerdos de la imponente figura del capitán de Seigaku. Estaba terminando de enjuagarse cuando los suaves golpes en la puerta y el sonido de la misma al ser abierta enseguida lo hicieron tensar el cuerpo instintivamente.

—Lo siento, se me olvidó pasarte la ropa —el castaño se disculpó con voz suave— Te la dejé sobre el lavabo. Cuando estés listo me buscas, voy a estar en el living.

—Gracias —susurró con voz ronca.

Salió del baño mucho más recuperado, vistiendo las ropas de Tezuka que le quedaban casi perfectas, debido a la similar contextura física que tenían ambos, y se dirigió al encuentro del castaño. Lo encontró donde le había dicho, leyendo un libro concentradamente, sentado junto a uno de los amplios ventanales corredizos que daban al patio interno, mientras la lluvia se había intensificado afuera y era el único sonido audible en toda la casa. Tezuka estaba tan enfocado en la lectura, que no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia ahí hasta que le habló.

—Gracias por la ropa y la ducha —admitió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del jeans— ¿Qué pasó con mi ropa? Salí de la ducha y no la encontré.

—La metí a lavar —le contestó cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie— ¿Aún tienes frío? ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Whisky estaría bien —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros— ¿Dónde está el bar? ¿O acaso tu padre y tu abuelo no toman?

—¡¿Qué?! —lo miró sorprendido por unos instantes, pero a los segundos, su actitud neutral se recompuso— ¿Por qué tendría que dejarte tomar? Dame una razón mínimamente aceptable y te lo diré.

—Porque me va a terminar de quitar el frío y simplemente quiero tomar —habló con voz autoritaria mientras comenzaba a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, claramente en busca del bar.

—Mínimamente aceptable, dije.

—Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y puedo hacer lo que quiera —dijo cruzándose de brazos— Lo que significa que tú me debes un regalo, así que tráeme un whisky y beberás conmigo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —lo miró ladeando la cabeza. Presentía que el peliplateado le estaba tomando el pelo, porque eso no podía ser verdad ¿O sí?

—¿Qué parte no te quedó clara? —preguntó esbozando una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

—Sí, lo es —dijo con voz indiferente— ¡Así que tráeme mi whisky!

—Lo haré si me dices por qué estabas llorando.

—¡Yo no estaba llorando! —protestó con voz indignada mientras le lanzaba al castaño una mirada llena de odio— ¡Y ese tampoco era el trato!

—Entonces no hay whisky —le contestó con voz firme sentándose en uno de los sillones del living.

Él sólo pudo soltar un suspiro mientras dirigía su mirada gris hacia el patio interior. Era un jardín japonés tradicional precioso, donde se notaba en cada planta el cuidado y amor puesto en ellas ¡Si sus padres dedicaran tan sólo la mitad de ese tiempo en él! Tal vez así él podría ser casi tan hermoso y perfecto como esas plantas. Un aire de melancolía tatuó su rostro y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de profunda tristeza.

—Está bien. Te lo diré si bebes conmigo —aceptó con voz suave.

Tezuka no le respondió nada, se limitó a ponerse de pie y salir del living, para regresar a los pocos segundos con dos vasos anchos de vidrio y una botella de _Johnnie Walker_ en la mano. En medio del más completo silencio, se sentó frente a la mesita del living y sirvió los dos vasos que ya tenían en su interior los rigurosos tres cubos de hielo.

Él se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra y tomando uno de los vasos, bebió un sorbo. Su ceño se frunció de manera automática y sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al sentir el fuerte sabor en la boca. Debía reconocer que no estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol y que de hecho, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero hoy realmente lo necesitaba, por lo que llevándose nuevamente el vaso a la boca, volvió a tragar aquel líquido intenso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás ahora? —le preguntó sin haber probado aún del licor que tenía en su mano izquierda.

—¡Por qué tanto interés en ello, no lo entiendo! —repuso tratando de evadir el tema— Además, el trato era que tú debías tomar también.

Tezuka lo miró con severidad unos segundos y luego se llevó el vaso a la boca, para beber un pequeño sorbo del licor. La chimenea a sus espaldas le sacaba pequeños destellos dorados a su cabello y hacía un juego de luces y sombras en su rostro, dándole más expresividad, por lo que fue claro su gesto de disgusto al probar el whisky.

—¡Eso no es suficiente! Debes tomarte como mínimo el vaso completo para que te lo diga —insistió con voz divertida mientras terminaba con su primer vaso y se apresuraba a rellenarlo.

—¡Está bien! —el castaño volvió a tomar el vaso y se bebió de un trago todo el contenido— Supongo que ahora ya no tienes ninguna excusa.

—¡Vaya! En serio quieres saberlo… —comentó algo impresionado— Aunque no tiene caso que te lo diga, tú no lo entenderías.

—Pruébame —lo retó.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero nadie se acordó, ni siquiera mis propios padres —comentó con voz triste mientras su mirada gris se perdía en la contemplación de las llamas— ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo así? ¡¿Que nadie, absolutamente nadie, te felicite por tu año más de vida?! Realmente lo dudo.

Aun se encontraba con la mirada perdida, moviendo acompasadamente el vaso sobre la mesa, cuando sintió cómo el castaño se ponía de pie y dejándose caer de rodillas junto a él, le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, mientras con el otro atrapaba su mejilla y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le susurró al oído.

—¿Qu… Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó más que sorprendido mientras se alejaba bruscamente del cuerpo del castaño.

—Creo que es obvio que te felicitaba por tus dieciséis años —repuso con seriedad en una actitud completamente imparcial.

—Que tú me felicites no cambia el hecho de que mis propios padres no reparan ni en lo más mínimo en mí —dijo con voz frívola mientras tomaba otro largo trago de alcohol.

—Y tampoco lo hace el hecho de embriagarte como un estúpido —le respondió con voz firme.

—¡Para de ser tan malditamente perfecto, Tezuka! —gritó mirando con enfado al castaño— Simplemente hay días en los que no tengo fuerzas para seguir, como por ejemplo hoy. Hoy día quiero olvidarme de quien soy… Quiero olvidarme del Rey de Hielo.

Tezuka no respondió. Se limitó a mirar al peliplateado sentado junto a él y luego se estiró por sobre la mesa para alcanzar su vaso y la botella, rellenando el contenido de ambos, ante la mirada perdida de Atobe. En la nueva posición, ambos estaban sentados lado a lado sobre la acolchada alfombra blanca, apoyando la espalda en el sillón de atrás.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Creo que esto escapa a mi comprensión —le comentó sin mirarlo dando un sorbo a su bebida— No puedo entender cómo tus padres pueden ser así de fríos, pero ahora no estás solo. Ahora estás conmigo.

Él tosió un par de veces, trapicado con el licor que tenía en la boca y cuando se recompuso y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, ladeó el cuello en la dirección del castaño inmediatamente, sobresaltado con sus palabras, o más que con sus palabras, con aquella última frase, que podía ser fácilmente malinterpretada.

—_Ahora estás conmigo._

—¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando? —preguntó con voz dudosa.

—Que ya que estás aquí y estamos en plan de celebración, vamos a celebrar debidamente tu cumpleaños —le respondió girando el cuello para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó mirándolo cada vez más extrañado.

—Que ahora estamos de fiesta y las caras tristes están terminantemente prohibidas ¿Me oíste? —le preguntó mientras le tocaba el entrecejo con los dedos, obligándolo a relajar su expresión facial.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó quitándose la mano del castaño del rostro— ¿Sientes lástima por mí?

—No —le respondió con seriedad y una expresión facial sin ninguna duda—. Es sólo que no me gusta verte así… Así de triste.

—¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupo?

—Porque es extraño y no sé —le respondió a ambas preguntas con su seriedad habitual, pero en su voz pudo notarse cierta cuota de duda.

Él no le respondió, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el frente y cogiendo nuevamente su vaso, se bebió el contenido de un trago y ya completamente harto e importándole lo más mínimo las reglas de buenas costumbres, tomó la botella y comenzó a beber directamente desde ahí frente a la mirada impactada del castaño.

—¿Quieres? —alargó el brazo, pasándole la botella, cuando vio que Tezuka se había terminado su vaso.

—¿Por qué no? Ya que estamos en estas… —le dijo recibiendo la botella y dando un trago.

Él no pudo apartar la vista del castaño en ningún momento. Le resultaba tan extraña toda esa situación, pero por sobre todo, aquel comportamiento en una persona tan rigurosa y disciplinada consigo misma, como Tezuka. Lo vio fijamente mientras estiraba el cuello al beber de la botella y tuvo que pasarse la lengua por los labios cuando vio las pequeñas gotas de licor que se instalaron en las comisuras de su boca y que rápidamente se secó con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Quieres?

—Claro —recibió la botella y estaba alzándola hacia su boca cuando dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, tuvo que bajarla de golpe por la impresión, mientras giraba el rostro para ver a Tezuka—. Oh por Dios… ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —lo miró alzando una ceja.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no te diste cuenta!

—Por eso ¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó con voz impaciente.

—¡Nos acabamos de dar un beso indirecto!

—¿Un qué? —Le preguntó soltando una risa suave por la nariz.

—Un beso indirecto. Se dice cuando dos personas beben del mismo vaso —le explicó pacientemente.

—¡Qué estupidez! —comentó riendo.

Él nunca había visto a Tezuka reír, así que se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con la boca levemente abierta y las cejas alzadas en un signo de sorpresa. Su risa tenía una extraña musicalidad, era suave y calmada, con un timbre grave… Se le hizo la cosa más tentadora del mundo.

—La verdad es que sí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa sutilísima, la única sincera que había tenido en todo el día—. Pero ya que estamos hablando de besos ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien, Tezuka? —su voz volvió a tener ese tinte arrogante.

—A ti —le respondió con seriedad.

—¡Muy gracioso! Pero yo estaba hablando en serio —se quejó indignado—. ¿Qué hay de tu joven pilar que tanto te admira? ¿O del cieguito que te sigue como perro faldero?

El castaño rio suave al escuchar las ácidas declaraciones del peliplateado, ya sentía que volvía a ser el mismo niño rico engreído y petulante de siempre. Dirigió su mirada hacia el fuego que había bajado su intensidad y su ruido crepitante se le hacía hipnótico, estiró el brazo y cogió la botella, volviendo a beber de ella olvidando por completo las buenas costumbres, relamiéndose los labios cuando terminó el sorbo.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos del fuego.

—Simple curiosidad —admitió—. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

—No he besado a ninguno de los dos —respondió secamente.

—¿Acaso lo que percibí fue desilusión en tu voz? —quiso saber. Giró abruptamente el cuello y lo miró a la cara. Su mirada se veía ansiosa— ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gustan? ¿No se ha dado la ocasión?

Tezuka rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Lentamente, giró el cuello en su dirección y lo miró intensamente a los ojos mientras sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa suave.

—No voy por la vida besando a mis amigos… O a mis kohai —aclaró. Su voz se oía más animada de lo normal—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Existe alguien digno de probar los labios del gran Ore-sama? —preguntó con una ironía extraña en él, pero sonreía.

Su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente al oír aquella pregunta ¡Por qué rayos le había preguntado eso! Él no tenía tiempo para esas estupideces, era más que obvio que no había besado a nadie, pero no podía decírselo a _él_.

—_Sólo tú eres digno…_

—Te acabo de besar a ti —respondió con una sonrisa de lado—. Y ahora te voy a besar otra vez.

Tezuka arrugó el ceño instintivamente al oír esta declaración y su cuerpo se tensó al ver cómo el peliplateado volteaba por completo su cuerpo hacia él y lo miraba sonriendo confiadamente. De pronto, el chico se llevó los dedos a la boca y se los besó con sutileza y estirando el brazo, posó sus dedos en la mejilla contraria.

—Ese es otro tipo de beso indirecto —especificó.

—Ya estás ebrio ¿verdad? —el castaño lo miraba con seriedad, alzando una ceja.

—Es posible… quién sabe… quizás… —su mirada gris se perdió en la chimenea frente a ambos.

—Sí, definitivamente estás ebrio —declaró volviendo a tomar un trago de licor.

—¿Y qué hay contigo? ¿Ya estás ebrio?

—Definitivamente sí —Tezuka respondió sinceramente. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo y ambos chicos se largaron a reír sin motivo aparente—. ¿De qué te estas riendo?

—¡No lo sé! ¿Y tú? —confesó sin poder parar de reír. Ahora podía asegurar que realmente estaba ebrio.

—Me río de ti… Tu risa es graciosa —el castaño confesó sonriendo.

—¡Hey! —se quejó golpeando a su anfitrión con uno de los cojines del living.

Debido al alcohol, Tezuka ya no tenía tan buenos reflejos y no pudo esquivar el fuerte golpe del cojín directamente sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir mareado, pero eso no se podía quedar así ¡Una guerra se iba a desatar! Con rapidez, se arrodilló sobre la suave alfombra e imitó al peliplateado, golpeándolo con fuerza con uno de los cojines.

Él trató de defenderse, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y le arrojó todos los cojines que había a su alcance al castaño, pero pronto tuvo que dejarse caer riendo sobre la alfombra, tratando de huir. Tezuka ya sin más municiones que descargar en contra de su visita, se limitó a reír mientras gateaba y se dejaba caer boca abajo en la alfombra, muy cerca de él.

—Oye ¿Aún vives? —el castaño le tocó la mejilla con uno de los dedos.

—Tezuka… Estoy muy ebrio.

Tezuka rio, esa misma risa melodiosa y calmada otra vez, era como música para sus oídos. En ese instante pensó que era una suerte que el castaño no reía a menudo, porque sólo él quería ser dueño de esas risas.

—¡No te rías! Hablo en serio… Creo que estoy muy, muy borracho —dijo ladeando el cuerpo en dirección al castaño.

—Yo también lo estoy y creo que es normal después de habernos tomado una botella entera de whisky —le respondió con seriedad ladeando el cuello para que sus miradas se encontraran.

—¿Es la primera vez que te embriagas? —Atobe preguntó divertido, riendo de vez en cuando. Había puesto uno de sus brazos como cabecera y ahora sus rostros estaban realmente cerca.

—Es la primera vez que tomo ¿Y tú?

—¡También! —confesó emocionado, sin siquiera saber por qué.

—¡No te creo! —el castaño le contestó riendo.

—Oye Tezuka ¿Estás bien? Te estás riendo demasiado, esto no puede significar nada bueno —comentó con voz preocupada, apoyándose sobre uno de los codos.

—No… Me siento muy mal… Creo que estoy muy borracho.

—También yo —reconoció dejándose caer de espaldas nuevamente, pero como no controlaba sus movimientos a cabalidad, terminó golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza en el piso.

Soltó un quejido y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras dirigía ambas manos a la zona adolorida. No estaba seguro si era efecto del alcohol o del golpe, pero ahora se sentía muy mareado y cómo un hormigueo recorría las extremidades de su cuerpo.

—¡Atobe! ¿Estás bien? —el castaño se incorporó de inmediato y se acercó al rostro del peliplateado, mirándolo preocupado.

—¡Ayúdame, no quiero morir! —pidió abriendo los ojos con dificultad mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó riendo ante tal súplica— ¿De qué estás hablando Atobe?

—No quiero ser como esos ebrios que mueren ahogados en su propio vómito —confesó con voz somnolienta y los ojos cerrados, pero riendo de vez en cuando.

—¡No seas tan exagerado! —le respondió riendo abiertamente— No te va a pasar nada.

—¡No! No dejes que me quede dormido —le pidió en lo que parecía ser una súplica alargando la mano, para sostenerlo del brazo—. Tengo miedo de dormirme y no despertar más.

—Lo único que sé es que tú no debes volver a tomar en tu vida ¡Nunca había oído de un borracho tan latoso como tú! —le dijo mientras se afirmaba con un codo en el piso, sin dejar de vigilarlo con la mirada.

—Tezuka por favor… No dejes que me duerma… —pidió con voz cada vez más suave producto del sueño.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Ya te estás quedando dormido!

—Haz cualquier cosa…

Tezuka se le quedó viendo fijamente por varios segundos. Él tenía uno de los brazos sobre la cabeza y sus ojos estaba cerrados, sus labios estaban entreabiertos mientras que un sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas debido al licor y al calor de la chimenea cercana. De pronto el castaño se acercó a su rostro y luego de mirarlo a tan sólo centímetros de distancia se dirigió directamente hacia sus labios.

—Supongo que no hay nada malo en un beso —Tezuka susurró con voz baja, con la mirada fija en la boca del peliplateado, antes de besarlo.


	2. El Invariable Pilar

**El Invariable Pilar.**

Elemento de soporte.

Destinado a recibir cargas.

Eso lo definía a la perfección, como la misma perfección que se esmeraba día a día en alcanzar. Sin importar el peso o la exigencia de sus obligaciones, él no sólo era el encargado de cumplirlas, sino también de lograr que todos los demás lo hicieran.

Privilegiaba siempre el bien colectivo, el bien de su equipo, aun por sobre sí mismo, aún si él mismo se viera afectado. Era imperturbable, invariable, fuerte, resistente… Como los roqueríos frente a las marejadas, tan fuertes que soportan siempre en pie la implacable fuerza del mar, así soportaba él los golpes de la vida.

Pero, había tanta rectitud en su vida, que él mismo comenzaba a cansarse. De su tediosa rutina, del aburrimiento constante, de la distancia que su personalidad provocaba con los demás, de su excesiva conciencia y de no poder ser un adolescente normal.

Pero ese día todo había sido diferente ¿no? Esa tarde, cuando se encontró con Atobe, todo se había salido de control ¡De su control!

Para empezar, él ni siquiera debió haberse llevado al peliplateado a su casa ¿Por qué lo hizo, si lo que al capitán de Hyotei le pasara no era asunto suyo? Aunque verlo de esa forma tan frágil y vulnerable, justamente a alguien que parecía ser inquebrantable, lo había conmovido. Y luego, la plática y el alcohol, cosas que jamás hacía, habían bastado para girar su mundo patas arriba.

A Atobe sólo le había tomado un par de minutos cambiar su vida irremediablemente, porque al estar con él, se había sentido capaz de hacer cosas que jamás se imaginó.

Como por ejemplo, besarlo…

Sólo era un delicado contacto de sus labios sobre los labios ajenos, pero qué intenso se sentía aquello. Era consciente de la suavidad y delicadeza de la boca contraria, sentía cómo se cerraba a él y a su contacto, cómo el cuerpo del peliplateado se ponía rígido debido a la sorpresa y sintió un hormigueo en su propia boca.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? No lo sabía… Tal vez podría culpar al alcohol que había consumido esa tarde y que le había nublado completamente la razón. No lo sabía con certeza, sólo sabía que en cuanto vio los tentadores labios entreabiertos del peliplateado, no había podido contener sus ganas de besarlo, y sin poder detener a su propio cuerpo, lo había hecho.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver la mirada grisácea fija en él, aunque sus ojos se veían somnolientos y se notaba que los parpados le pesaban. Con lentitud, se separó de la boca del otro y volvió a su posición original, apoyado sobre su codo derecho, observando con expresión inmutable al peliplateado que había ladeado el cuello para verlo.

—Continua por favor —lo oyó pedirle con voz suave, pero eso le pareció tan irreal.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —tenía que preguntar, porque todo aquello la parecía imposible de creer. Sus cejas finas y delicadas se alzaron, evidenciando aún más la incredulidad de su mirada, y su voz siempre grave e imperturbable, ahora sonó más aguda de lo usual— ¿Estás seguro?

—Quiero que me mantengas despierto y eso parece funcionar —el peliplateado se descartó. Su tono de voz sonaba indiferente, como si lo que estuviera pidiendo fuera un simple vaso de agua.

Él soltó una risa corta ¡Todo era tan divertido cuando estaba con él! Sintió que el aire había cambiado, ahora un aroma dulce invadía el ambiente, aunque estaba plenamente consciente que aquello era imposible. Se le acercó nuevamente, pero esta vez lo besó de verdad.

Mientras se acercaba a su rostro, cerraba con lentitud los ojos, pero alcanzó a ver que el peliplateado hacía lo mismo, y al posar los labios en los de él, pudo notar el cambio. Esa boca aterciopelada que antes se había cerrado a él, ahora le abría el paso, le respondía las caricias, pero sólo lo tocaba con los labios. Apoyó su mano derecha en la alfombra, cerca de la cintura del peliplateado, y se recargó más sobre su cuerpo, ladeando el cuello para tener mejor acceso a su boca. Se arriesgó a sacar la lengua, primero con suavidad, leyendo la reacción en el otro muchacho, y cuando ésta fue atrapada por los labios ajenos y succionada dentro de su boca, se aventuró a un movimiento mucho más osado. Recorrió toda la cálida cavidad con la lengua y en medio de un arrebato, mordió los labios ajenos, pero el quejido que soltó el peliplateado lo hizo parar.

Se volvió a separar de su boca y contempló por largos segundos su rostro ¡Era encantador! Con una belleza que turbaba los sentidos, y se preguntó a sí mismo si realmente era posible de decir algo así de un muchacho, pero esa era la innegable verdad. Su cabello suave y fino se desparramaba sobre la alfombra y ahora tenía la frente despejada. La luz de las llamas a su derecha jugueteaba en sus ojos, sacando destellos como de plata líquida, pero la fuerza que tenía su mirada, ahora fija en él, hacía tambalear su convicción.

_¿Lo vuelvo a besar? ¿Será prudente?... Estoy perdiendo el control de mí mismo. _

El peliplateado no había dicho nada, pero pareció percibir su duda y sólo le sonrió con suavidad, estirando los labios, haciendo ver su boca más grande y apetitosa ¡Era una verdadera tentación!

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y ya no pudo despegar la mirada de aquellos labios. Habían cambiado de color, antes y producto del frío, eran de un rosa muy pálido, pero ahora estaban rojos e hinchados, sobretodo en el lugar donde él lo había mordido. Sin poder detener el movimiento de su cuerpo, volvió a inclinarse sobre el peliplateado buscando sus labios. Ambas bocas se acoplaron inmediatamente ahora, respondiendo con la misma intensidad al beso, succionando, lamiendo, rosando y mordiendo los labios contrarios. Atobe levantó los brazos y se abrazó a su espalda, recorriendo desde su cintura hasta sus omóplatos, tocándolo por primera vez, y su caricia se le hizo deliciosa, le produjo un escalofrió en la espalda y desató su deseo.

Él se movió sobre el cuerpo del otro, y se dejó caer con suavidad sobre él. Puso cuidado de no aplastarlo con su peso y supo que había sido completamente correspondido cuando el peliplateado abrió las piernas para darle cabida. Su mano se movió sin que él tuviera la intensión de hacerlo, colándose bajo el sweater hasta tocarle la suave piel y recorrer desde la masculina y estrecha cintura hasta las tetillas, donde su pulgar se movió circularmente hasta sentirlas erguidas y duras, para jalarlas luego con sus dedos. No dejó de besarlo en ningún instante, por eso el gemido que lanzó el peliplateado se ahogó en su boca y le fue devuelto por un jadeo grave y largo.

_¿Este soy yo? ¿Mi boca hizo ese sonido? ¿Es mi mano la que se está moviendo?_

Aun no sabía cómo era que su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, aunque le habría gustado pensar que se debía al alcohol, sabía bien que no era así, sólo era su libido desatada por el peliplateado… O tal vez era más que eso, porque esto no era simplemente deseo, era urgencia, ansiedad, posesividad, era como cumplir un sueño que nunca supo que tenía.

—Sujétate —ordenó con los labios sobre la boca contraria.

Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura del peliplateado y lo sostuvo con firmeza para alzarlo. El otro se había afirmado de su cuello, así que quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Subió sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo juntamente con la ropa, hasta quitarle ambas prendas, dejándolo a torso desnudo. Tuvieron que romper el beso para que Atobe se quitara la camiseta y el sweater, por lo que él pudo ver claramente cuando llevó la cabeza hacia atrás para sacarse las prendas y su cabello se movió acompasadamente alrededor de su rostro, la visión de su largo cuello estirado se le hizo tan tentadora que inmediatamente llevó sus labios a la zona, lamiendo y succionando con fuerza la delicada y blanca piel.

—¡No! Sin marcas —oyó que advertía el peliplateado con voz seria mientras tensaba su cuerpo.

En respuesta, ahora mordió con fuerza su clavícula y luego su hombro. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero necesitaba marcarlo como suyo ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así de egoísta y posesivo? No tenía idea.

—Imbécil… ¡Te dije que no! —el otro se volvió a quejar, pero su voz no sonaba molesta, sonaba ardiente.

Sonrió con amplitud al ver cómo la mente y el cuerpo de Atobe se contradecían y se separó nuevamente de su cuerpo, esta vez para quitarse él mismo el polerón y la camiseta que llevaba puestas. Recién se las había quitado de la cabeza, pero tenía las manos aun atrapadas por las prendas, cuando el peliplateado lo tomó de los costados del rostro y lo besó con urgencia, él se apresuró a quitarse la ropa para poder liberar sus manos y recorrer con libertar esa nívea piel tan inmaculada donde ahora resaltaban las marcas que él mismo había dejado.

Besándolo con los ojos cerrados, dejándose perder en el sabor embriagante de alcohol y dulzura de la boca de Atobe, llevó las manos hasta su pantalón y lo abrió. Sintió cómo el chico se tensaba, pero acariciándole la espalda con la mano derecha, logró que se relajara nuevamente, con su izquierda se coló dentro del bóxer que él mismo le había prestado y por fin pudo tocar lo que quería.

El peliplateado se quejó, pero no era un sonido de dolor o incomodidad. Él recorrió con su mano extendida toda la longitud de aquel trozo de carne endurecida y cálida, sintiendo cómo su propia hombría se tensaba en respuesta. Apretó con fuerza la punta al notar la humedad en ella y provocó que el chico se separara de su boca y se arrollara sobre sí mismo, apoyando la frente en su hombro mientras se sostenía con fuerza de sus bíceps, claramente sobrepasado con las sensaciones que su mano le produjo, liberando un gemido ronco y largo que le erizó la piel.

En un movimiento desesperado, Atobe soltó sus brazos y torpemente le abrió el cierre del pantalón, a la vez que buscaba su boca nuevamente. Envolvió los dedos alrededor de su miembro y lo comenzó a masturbar, su mano se movía con rapidez, cerrándose con fuerza sobre su carne, tanto que lo hacía jadear robándole el aliento. Tuvo que romper el beso en busca de aire y acercó el cuerpo del peliplateado más hacia su cuerpo, para así envolver con su mano los penes de ambos y masturbarlos juntos.

Atobe se veía realmente turbado de placer, había cerrado los ojos y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, no supo si se debía al calor del fuego, al whisky o a la excitación, o tal vez era una mezcla de todos aquellos factores. Había apoyado la frente en el costado izquierdo de su rostro y sus manos apretaban sus hombros, de su boca salían suaves suspiros que llegaban directamente hasta su oído ¡Qué sensual era! Los movimientos que hacían sus caderas, las instintivas tensiones en su cuerpo, su forma de restregar el rostro por el suyo, las cosquillas que le producían sus mechones grises en los labios y por supuesto, aquellos gemidos que sólo lo incitaban a más ¡El chico exudaba sensualidad!

—Me voy… —lo escuchó hablar, pero las palabras eran apenas inteligibles, cortadas por los gemidos—. Me voy a correr —avisó.

Sintió tanto placer con esta sola declaración, que volvió a ver cómo su pene se tensaba entre el movimiento fuerte y rápido de su mano, rozando exquisitamente el miembro ajeno. Volvió a dirigir su boca al blanco cuello del chico y lo besó con ansias, hasta que lo sintió gemir con más fuerza y abrazarse de su cuello arqueando la espalda, mientras el viscoso líquido manchaba su mano. El golpe eléctrico que sintió fue tan potente que desató su propio orgasmo, y mordiéndole nuevamente el cuello, eyaculó.

Respiró con fuerza tratando de tranquilizar los rápidos latidos de su corazón y rodeó con uno de los brazos, la cintura del otro chico. Había acabado, pero no había sido suficiente, aún ardía en deseos de poseer el cuerpo del peliplateado ¿Por qué se sentía tan excitado? ¿Era efecto del alcohol? O… ¿Era efecto de Keigo Atobe? Lo escuchó soltar un fuerte suspiro y lo sintió acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo con suavidad.

—¿Siempre haces esto con tus invitados? ¿O este es mi regalo de cumpleaños? —cuando habló, su voz había sonado apagada, casi se podía decir triste, pero él no lo supo interpretar con exactitud. Aunque no pudo negar que sus irónicas palabras le hicieron sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—¿Qué pasó con su borrachera? —contra-preguntó, eludiendo el comentario anterior.

—¿Crees que si no estuviera borracho estaría haciendo esto? —ese tono arrogante otra vez ¿Por qué lo exasperaba tanto oírlo en sus labios?

—En serio… —dijo con voz seria—. Entonces no hay nada malo en continuar… ya que estás tan borracho.

—¿Continuar? —sintió que su cuerpo se ponía en tensión y se erguía para encararlo con la mirada, enarcando una ceja— ¿Continuar cómo?

—Hasta el final.

Lo vio tragar saliva, su rostro se veía dudoso, pocas veces lo había visto así, con esa expresión perdida en sus ojos grises, parecía ser que de esa seguridad y arrogancia no quedaba nada. Él sonrió con sutileza y tomándolo de la cintura, lo dejó caer de espaldas en la alfombra, mientras sus manos bajaban por sus costados y se colaban en la pretina del pantalón para desvestirlo en un par de segundos.

El chico no reclamó, sólo lo miraba atentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras él terminaba de quitarse el resto de la ropa y ahora ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Miró su mano, aún estaba cubierta por el semen del peliplateado y suyo, y usó ese mismo líquido viscoso y blanquecino para humedecer los dedos de su mano izquierda. No esperó para ver la reacción del otro ante sus intenciones, ya había asumido que no estaba en descuerdo, así que moviendo la mano, bajó hasta colarla entre sus glúteos.

Delineó la línea que los dividía con los dedos hasta detenerse en la entrada, donde los sintió ser succionados y ya no pudo contenerse más. Dejándose caer sobre él nuevamente y buscando su boca, introdujo un dedo en el ardiente interior de su cuerpo, sintiendo de inmediato cómo su carne se cerraba en torno a su dedo. No pudo evitar pensar que si aquello se sentía así de delicioso, no podía esperar para estar dentro de él. Lleno de ansias, unió otro dedo más, haciendo soltar un gemido agudo al platinado, quien se separó de su boca y arrugando el ceño le sostuvo el brazo, con la clara intención de detenerlo.

—Tranquilo… sólo relájate —le susurró besándole las sienes. El platinado volvió a dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó el agarre sobre su brazo, dejándolo continuar—. Prometo ser más paciente.

En respuesta, Atobe sólo asintió con la cabeza y lo tomó de los costados del rostro para besarlo apasionadamente. Él decidió volver a moverse con delicadeza, haciendo que el otro se acostumbre poco a poco a la intromisión de sus dedos y sólo cuando lo sintió mover las caderas al ritmo de su mano, comenzó a moverse con mayor brusquedad, realizando las tijeras que le permitirían dilatar completamente su entrada.

Era tan estrecho, que era claro que no había sido tocado nunca por nadie y sólo se sintió más conmovido aún por poder ser el primero, mientras esperaba que de ahora en adelante fuera el único.

Sacó los dedos de su interior y tomó entre sus manos su pene, lo lubricó previamente con aquel mismo líquido viscoso y lo puso en la entrada del peliplateado, haciendo una suave presión, pero sin intensiones de penetrarlo aún. No lo había dejado de besar en ningún instante y sólo se separó de su boca para hablar.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó sólo por cortesía.

—Métemela… por favor…

Tragó saliva ¿Era posible que alguien pudiera ser así de erótico? Estaba convencido que eso debería ser un crimen, tal vez en algún país de Medio Oriente el peliplateado habría estado condenado a la reclusión permanente por su excesiva sensualidad, por ser una tentación constante.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por la zona lumbar del chico y le levantó las caderas, haciendo que el ángulo de penetración fuera más directo, y embistió con fuerza desmedida, hasta ubicarse hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento. Lo oyó quejarse a viva voz y endurecer completamente su cuerpo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y respiraba agitado, una de sus manos se había afirmado de su cabello y ahora se lo tiraba con fuerza, causándole dolor.

—Tez… Tezuka… —trató de hablar, pero su voz se oía quejumbrosa— Duele…

Él no había dejado de mirarlo: sus ojos grises estaban acuosos de lágrimas de dolor y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Su mano aun le sostenía en alto las caderas, mientras la otra la usaba como soporte para no apastarlo, así que lo único que podía usar para acariciarlo era su boca. Le besó con suavidad el mentón, subiendo por la delicada línea de su mandíbula hasta jalar el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad.

—¿Quieres que lo saque? —preguntó en un susurro en su oído.

—¡No! —negó también con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien —le dijo sin moverse, mientras esperaba que se adecuara a la intromisión.

Después de varios minutos donde sólo se dedicó a repartir suaves besos en los delicados ángulos de su rostro, se dio cuenta que ya se había relajado. Aunque seguía sintiendo la exquisita presión del cuerpo de Keigo sobre su miembro, ésta se había disuelto notablemente y ahora la humedad y la suavidad de su entrada le permitían moverse. Con un movimiento controlado, probó llevar la pelvis hacia atrás, sacando casi en su totalidad el pene del interior del platinado, para volverlo a meter con rapidez. El gemido que salió ahora de los labios de ambos, fue de completo placer. Repitió aquel movimiento, una y otra vez, incansablemente, embistiendo con fuerza.

El peliplateado recorrió en una caricia lenta y fuerte todo el largo de su espalda, hasta que una de sus manos se detuvo sobre su nalga derecha y comenzó a inducir con ella el ritmo de las embestidas. Lo prendió tanto aquel gesto que gimió con fuerza levantando el rostro para mirarlo a la cara.

—Keigo… —susurró su nombre con voz suave y caliente.

Lo continuaba embistiendo, sosteniéndose ahora de sus dos manos sobre la alfombra para controlar el ritmo de la penetración: rápido, fuerte y profundo, pero uno de sus brazos le sostenía en alto la pierna nívea al otro chico. Ambos jadeaban con fuerza, pero él lo perdía a veces de su campo visual cuando su cabello castaño se le venía a los ojos y le tapaba la mirada, trataba de quitarlo moviendo la cabeza, porque no quería perderse ni un segundo las expresiones en el rostro de Atobe.

Cuando lo oyó gemir más fuerte de lo normal y cerrar los ojos estirando el cuello, se dio cuenta que su orgasmo estaba cerca otra vez, pero apretándole el pene con fuerza, le contuvo el orgasmo a la vez que salía de su cuerpo.

—Esto aún no termina —susurró con voz más ronca de lo normal, sorprendiéndose él mismo ¿Desde cuándo su voz sonaba tan cachonda?

—¡No! No puedo más —se quejó el platinado arrugando el ceño.

Sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras, lo tomó de las caderas y lo volteó, dejándolo boca abajo sobre la alfombra, y levantándole las caderas otra vez, lo volvió a penetrar con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza, pero esta vez no era de dolor. Atobe se sostuvo con fuerza de la alfombra, usando ambas manos, mientras ladeaba el rostro apoyado en el suelo para mirarlo con uno de sus ojos. Él continuó con su arremetida, cada vez más excitado por los sensuales gestos del peliplateado y se dejó caer sobre él, mordiéndole el hombro mientras lo miraba a los ojos directamente.

—Deja de morderme ¡Maldición! —el peliplateado se quejó con voz molesta, pero él sólo pudo soltar una risa.

—Maldecir no es nada bien visto para alguien de su posición social, gran Ore-sama —le respondió divertido.

—Imbécil… aahh…

Atobe ya no pudo replicar más. Él se volvió a erguir y tomándole de las caderas con fuerza, hundiendo los pulgares en su carne, continuó con el movimiento de vaivén. De vez en cuando rompía el ritmo que seguía, haciéndolo más rápido e intenso, rompiendo el ritmo de los gemidos del chico, y luego volvía al embiste acostumbrado, más lento pero profundo.

Hasta que sintió el apretón de las entrañas de platinado sobre su miembro y la fuerza de aquella presión lo hizo parar todo movimiento mientras se mordía el labio y jadeaba con fuerza. El chico estaba a punto de terminar otra vez y él le seguiría. Volvió a embestirlo mientras su mano se cerraba sobre su pene y le acariciaba circularmente el glande, haciendo subir el volumen de sus gemidos.

—Tezuka… aahh… me voy…

—¡Espera!... ngh… juntos…

Sólo pudo dar un par de embestidas más cuando sintió que su miembro se tensaba en su mano y volvía a eyacular con fuerza, gimiendo cada vez más suave. Al sentir contraerse sus entrañas, él también acabó, pero en su interior.

Llevó la pelvis hacia atrás mientras le soltada las caderas y salió de su interior, Atobe se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, respirando agitado. Su rostro estaba escondido sobre la alfombra y su cabello terminaba de ocultarlo, pero sus hombros de movían al ritmo de la respiración y sus extremidades temblaban visiblemente.

—Déjame verte —pidió dejándose caer a su lado y despejándole el rostro con las manos.

El platinado no se reusó a mostrarse, sino que continuó respirando agitado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas, su frente estaba arrugada, pero no era en un gesto de enfado, sino de placer y sus labios entreabiertos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados. Él sonrió ante la vista que tenía ¡Era absolutamente bello! Y acercándose a su rostro le acaricio la piel con la punta de la nariz hasta alcanzarle los labios con la boca, dándole y quitándole el oxígeno a la vez.

—Eres tan hermoso… —confesó con voz suave, con una ternura inusual en él.

—Kunimitsu… —Atobe abrió los ojos y lo miró intensamente, sus ojos se veían acuosos otra vez, pero no volvió a hablar.

Él le acarició la espalda con delicadeza y le besó el hombro, el mismo hombro que le había mordido incontables veces y que ahora exhibía las marcas enrojecidas. A penas podía creer que él había hecho algo así, por lo que se dedicó a besar cada una de la marcas, esperando aliviarle en algo el dolor. Volvió a alzar el rostro y vio que el chico entrecerraba los ojos, claramente estaba rendido y estirándose, alcanzó una delgada manta que decoraba uno de los sillones y los tapó a ambos con ella.

—Puedes dormir tranquilo —le susurró al oído, besándole las sienes— Yo cuidaré tus sueños… No dejaré que mueras.

Alcanzó a oír una risa corta y suave que salía de los labios del peliplateado antes que se durmiera completamente, igual que él.

.

.

.

Atobe abrió los ojos con lentitud. Un terrible dolor de cabeza la taladraba el cráneo, por no decir que sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido por haber dormido en el piso y toda la actividad de la tarde anterior le había dejado un terrible dolor en la zona lumbar y en otras que no quería llegar a mencionar. Suspiró hondo al ser plenamente consciente de todo lo que había pasado ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo podría explicarlo?

Ladeo el rostro sólo para constar lo que ya sabía: que el castaño a su lado aun dormía. Su rostro se veía apacible y estaba despejado, porque su cabello castaño se desparramaba sobre el cojín, respiraba con lentitud, acompasadamente, la pequeña manta que los cubría a ambos le llegaba sólo hasta el pecho y uno de sus brazos lo sostenía de la cintura.

Tal vez su mejor opción era largarse ahora mismo, cuando el castaño aun dormía, así no tendría que soportar la horrible e incómoda escena de escucharlo decir que todo se había debido a una borrachera. Se puso de pie con cuidado, para no despertar a su anfitrión, y se puso los pantalones de jeans que éste le había prestado, estaba recogiendo el resto de la ropa cuando lo escuchó hablar y todo movimiento de su cuerpo se congeló.

—¿Te estás escapando? —preguntó con voz somnolienta. No había abierto los ojos aún, pero notó inmediatamente la falta del cuerpo del peliplateado y por eso despertó.

—No. Sólo voy al baño —su voz sonaba más grave que de costumbre, un poco áspera.

—Bien… —respondió acomodándose en la alfombra, buscando una posición más cómoda— Sólo asegúrate de volver.

Pero no se marchó, por el contrario, deshizo sus pasos y se dejó caer en la alfombra nuevamente, hincándose muy cerca del rostro del castaño. Éste trató de abrir los ojos para verlo, era lo único que quería, pero no pudo lograrlo, el sueño y el cansancio, sumado a la resaca que sentía, se lo impidieron. Sin embargo, estiró el brazo hasta envolverle la cintura, notando ahí que sólo se había puesto los pantalones y su torso aún estaba desnudo.

—¿Estás arrepentido de lo que pasó? —preguntó con cierto tono de duda en la voz. Esto bastó para intranquilizar a Tezuka y abrió los ojos de golpe para verlo. No sólo su voz era insegura, su rostro también denotaba incertidumbre.

—La verdad es que sí, me arrepiento —el castaño habló sinceramente, con voz seria. Hizo una pausa— Me arrepiento de haber tomado tanto anoche, porque ahora no recuerdo mucho.

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? —el peliplateado lo miraba con incredulidad, enarcando una ceja.

Tezuka lo miró por varios segundos en silencio, luego soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se incorporaba sobre su codo izquierdo y su otra mano se acariciaba circularmente la cadera. Dudó que el peliplateado haya entendido exactamente lo que él le quería decir, pero tal vez era su culpa: la resaca le impedía pensar y hablar con normalidad.

—No con todo el detalle que quisiera —respondió serio, especificando sus palabras— Pero tengo una solución.

—¿Solución? ¿De qué estás hablando, Tezuka?

—En tres días más, es mi cumpleaños —dijo con calma—. Ya sabes qué regalo espero… el mismo que yo te di.

—Tu… quieres que yo… te… ¿penetre? —sus ojos grises parpadearon con sorpresa.

—¡No! —gritó horrorizado antes de largarse a reír— No quiero que me des exactamente el mismo regalo que yo te di, sólo quiero que esto se repita —aclaró.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —cuando habló, sus cejas se juntaron y alzaron en un gesto de duda e inocencia que al castaño le resultaron adorables.

—Claro que hablo en serio.

—Pero entonces, eso significa que… ¿Qué significa?

El castaño rió con su pregunta. Se sentó sobre la alfombra y lo abrazó con fuerza por los hombros, dándole un suave beso en las sienes. Sintió cómo el cuerpo del chico se relajaba entre sus brazos y le envolvía la cintura mientras escondía el rostro en su cuello, se dejó caer nuevamente en la alfombra con él entre sus brazos, lo volvió a tapar y acomodó el rostro muy cerca de él, justo en el lugar que quería, donde podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, su delicado aroma y la tibieza de su cuerpo ¡No quería separarse nunca más de su lado!

—Ahora estás conmigo, recuérdalo —dijo antes de sucumbir ante el sueño nuevamente.


End file.
